Vongola Mania
by Nyarghh
Summary: Just when Tsuna didn’t think things could get any crazier, Reborn introduces him to 3 new guardians and things get even more crazier. Fun packed Humor and Adventure awaits. Takes place after the battle with Byakuran.
1. Three new guardians?

**Vongola Mania**

Summary: Just when Tsuna didn't think things could get any crazier, Reborn introduces him to 3 new guardians and things get even more crazier. Fun packed Humor and Adventure awaits. Takes place after the battle with Byakuran.

Kitty: Squeal~! My first non romance chaptered story :D

Matt: wewt

Kiki: what it about? :D

Kitty: we are all going to be in it~! Adventures in Katekyoushi Hitman reborn!

Kiki: yayayayayayyaya

Matt: what's with the title? xD

Kitty: CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT! ONTO STORY!

Tsuna sighed. A year ago he was just an average no body who everyone looked down on for being weak. Now he was a soon to be mafia boss being instructed by a baby. Yes. A baby. Reborn was his name. Reborn was a well known hitman who packed a furious punch when Tsuna was being No Good again.

After defeated the Byakuran and his army, things started to settle down. Until…now

"I would like to tell you that there are three guardians that I would like you to meet." Said Reborn. Tsuna fell off his chair, shocked by the news.

"Reborn!" he exclaimed. "Is it really necessary to ruin 3 more people's lives?!" There were already 7 of his friends who's lives were affected by the mafia. But in a positive way. They seemed to be liking the Mafia world. But Tsuna wasn't sure if he should pull 3 more lives at risk. After all, the mafia world was a world full of risk and crimes and assassination.

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head. "Don't be stupid Dame Tsuna. You need more people in the family, and these 3 should help a lot. One of them is Hibari's best friend." He said. Tsuna shivered. To think that Hibari had a best friend was weird. Hibari didn't seem to socialize much with people. How did Hibari even get a best friend.

Reborn seemed to read his mind. "They have been with each other since they were babies." He added. "Don't just read my mind like that!" Tsuna screamed. Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head again.

"Let's go meet our three new guardians." He said as he walked out of Tsuna's room. Tsuna followed shortly rubbing his bruised face. If the person was Hibari's best friend, it would surely mean something bad was going to happen.

Upon walking outside Tsuna's house, Tsuna found Gokudera 'stealthily' hiding in his bush.

"Gokudera kun?" he asked. Gokudera jumped out of the bush and laughed nervously.

"Juudiame! I dropped my…Contacts somewhere! Look I found it!" he exclaimed. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"We are going to meet our new guardians of the family." Tsuna said, still not approving the idea. Gokudera gasped.

"No way! I thought there were only 7 guardians!" he screamed. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"The 3 guardians I'm going to introduce you to are what we call Secret Guardians. For centuries nobody has been able to meet the requirements of being our Secret Guardians but these 3 surpass our main requirements. So therefore the secret guardians are back." He told them.

Tsuna now had great fear of Hibari's friend and the other 2. They were probably as violent and scary as Hibari and Mukuro. Gokudera frowned.

"Fine. But I'm still going to be Tsuna's right hand man!" he cried. Tsuna sweatdropped.

Reborn smirked. "Let's go to the shrine." He said. Tsuna stared at Reborn. "Why the shrine?" he asked. Reborn sighed. "That's where one of the guardians are." He said.

Arriving to the shrine they found a girl with long black hair and side bangs, closing her eyes and enjoying the sounds of nature. Her outfit was a red checkered button up short-sleeve shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and white boots.

The girl, upon sensing their presence opened her big brown eyes. Reborn went up to her.

"Ciaosu Kiki." He greeted her. The girl identified as Kiki frowned at Reborn.

"Is there any reason why we were shoved into an aircraft by mafia men and kidnapped all the way here?" she asked. Tsuna sweatdropped. _Reborn is as forceful as ever. _He thought. Reborn smirked.

"This," he pointed to Tsuna. "is Dame-Tsuna. He is our tenth generation boss and you will be serving him as his Night Guardian." Kiki thought about it. Tsuna hoped that she would decline, but luck just wasn't on his side. Kiki pumped a fist in the air.

"Sound like fun!" she exclaimed. Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped. Gokudera glared at her.

"I'm still going to be his right hand man!" he exclaimed. Tsuna sweatdropped even more.

Kiki giggled. Then a voice ruined the moment.

"!!!!" cried the voice, identified as a male voice. Tsuna and the others looked down the steps and saw a male with short messy brown hair and yellow highlights running up to them. He had on a hoodie with smilies all over it, baggy jeans and blue converse.

When he finally reached the top he collapsed and panted, desperately needing air. Kiki went up to him.

"Matt! Are you alright?" She asked. Matt got up.

"Stupid stairs of hell!" he exclaimed. Kiki rolled her eyes. She looked around.

"Where's Kitty?" she asked. Matt looked behind him.

"What?! I thought she was following me!" he exclaimed. Kiki hit Matt on the back of his head and sent him tumbling down the stairs.

"Hibari won't forgive you if you lost your sister!" she exclaimed. Matt just kept falling. Tsuna didn't know if Matt was still alive by the time he hit the last steps. But miraculously Matt just got back up.

"Mah! Please don't tell Hibari!" he begged Kiki. Kiki just gave a smirk that resembled Reborn so much that Tsuna could have sworn she could be Reborn #2.

"Hibari~!" she sang as she jumped over the stairs and Matt and ran towards the direction of Hibari's house. Matt panicked and pulled on his hair a little.

"Nooooooooooooo! Kiki please! I beg of you!" he exclaimed as he ran after her. Tsuna blinked.

"What just happened?" he asked. Reborn kicked him down the steps.

"Go follow them Dame-Tsuna." He said. Tsuna landed, god knows how on his feet, and looked to his right just in time to see Matt running after Kiki. He decided to go to Hibari's house in hopes of finding them. But they weren't there yet.

"Kiki and Matt got lost." Reborn stated.

Suddenly Kiki and Matt came into view. Matt chasing Kiki. They soon stopped at Hibari's house. Only for it to explode. Tsuna looked at Gokudera for an explanation. Gokudera shook his heads.

"Wasn't me or my explosions." He said. The door of Hibari's house opened and a girl with short black hair, some of the hair pulled into one pigtail her bangs covering left eye. She wore a button up shirt that looked several sizes too big for her (luckily she was wearing a purple tanktop under it,) a pair of black shorts with multiple belts on it and purple converse. She skipped out of the house. Kiki looked at her.

"Kitty… what happened to Hibari's house…?" she asked. Kitty thought.

"I was flipping the channel on the T.V and I saw a little fly and I tried to kill it!" she exclaimed. Matt scratched his temple.

"That still doesn't explain why the house blew up." He asked. Kitty flailed(?) her arms

So fast you would have thought they fell off.

"Wait! I didn't finish! I was also making a bomb pie and it got overheated!" she exclaimed.

Silence please.

"Kitty…Why were you making a bomb pie…?" Matt asked. Kitty smiled.

"To make the fly go boom!" she exclaimed. Tsuna and the others, except Kiki, fell.

"Yay! Did the fly to boom?!" Kiki exclaimed. Kitty shooked her head.

"The house went boom instead." She said. As if on cue Hibari glaring down at her. Kitty turned around.

"Hiba-kun!" she exclaimed, only to be greeted by a tap of his tonfa.

"Oi herbivore. You just disrupted my nap and destroyed my house. Kami korosu." Hibari said.

Kitty cocked her head.

"That was your house?" she asked looking at the mound of rubble. Tsuna and the others fell again.

How could she be Hibari's best friend and forget where he lived?

This was going to be a long adventure.


	2. Happy New Years!

**New Year's Festival**

Kitty: Some people PM me asking if our characters in the story were based on our real life personality. The answer is yes. I am really forgetful. I can forget things that happened 5 minutes ago.

Matt: I worry about Kitty constantly and I just meet Kiki and she's cool so :D

Kiki: I'm just as random as Kitty but to an extent. Not just as forgetful as her though.

Kitty: remember dear readers~! If something in the story throws you off are confuses you or you just have a question you want us to answer for you. Don't be shy :D

Matt: now Read :D

x……………………………………….x

Reborn smirked.

"Looks like Hibari would need a place to stay." He informed them. Everyone, minus Kitty, Kiki and Hibari gave Reborn a look that said No-duh!

Kitty started at what was remaining of Hibari's house.

"Are you sure this was your house?" she asked. Hibari tapped her head, though not too gentle.

"Baka, who's house did you think it was?" he asked.

"The fly's!" Kitty exclaimed, blood running down her head from where Hibari 'tapped' her. Matt pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood off her face. Kiki inspected the house and sighed.

"Kitty how are you going to fix his house?" she asked. Kitty smiled.

"I can fix things!" she said. Hibari stared at Kitty.

"You better find someway to pay for the damages." He said. Kitty thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Matt and I will work 4 jobs a day!" she exclaimed. Matt stared at his sister.

"No way! How are we going to do that?!" he exclaimed. Reborn smirked.

"I can find jobs for you three." He said. Matt hung his head while Kitty and Kiki jumped I joy.

"Yay we're going to work!" they exclaimed. Matt grabbed his head.

"I give up." He said. Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped.

Reborn had a thoughtful look on his face. Tsuna started sweating.

"Oh no! Reborn is thinking! Not good!" he cried, only to be silenced by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna I can't think with your screaming." He calmly said. Then an idea struck Reborn.

"Hibari can live with Kitty and Matt while they work on a way to fix his house." He said. Kitty pumped her fist on the air.

"Yay! Sleepover!" she exclaimed. Matt however looked at Hibari nervously. Hibari glared back.

"Can't he just….. sleep in a hotel?" he questioned. Hibari readied his tonfa.

"Wah! Ok bad idea! Please don't kill me!" he cried. Kitty took a defensive stance in front of her brother and looked at Hibari.

"Neh. Hiba-kun. Please don't kill my brother?" she asked giving him the puppy eyes. Hibari twitched and his aura darkened a little. Tsuna could have sworn he was jealous. But all that passed as Hibari lowered his tonfas and walked away. Kitty stared after him.

"Neh Hiba-kun! Where you going?!" she cried. Hibari looked back at her.

"To your house." He simply said. Kitty laughed.

"You don't even know where it is!" she cried. Hibari shrugged.

"Lead me there or I'll bite you to death."

Kitty sighed.

"Alright Mr. Vampire. Away we go!" She said as she ran after him.

Tsuna sighed. Kiki and Matt ran after Kitty. Suddenly Kitty stopped and looked back at Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Neh~! Tsuna-Bosu(?)" she called after him. Tsuna looked at her.

"Eh?" he asked. Kitty just smiled.

"I hope to see you later tonight! Let's all meet up at the shrine and go to the New year festival!" she cried before walking away with Hibari, Matt and Kiki. Tsuna looked after the group before they disappeared.

He didn't want to go with them. God knows how violent they might be. Reborn smirked.

"They are tough fighters just like Hibari, but they mean no harm Dame Tsuna." He said. Tsuna looked down at Reborn.

"Stop reading my mind!" he shouted. Gokudera looked after where the others left.

"Let's see them try to take my place as Juudiame's right hand man!" he cried swinging a fist at where they left. Tsuna sweat dropped.

Reborn walked off to the direction of Tsuna's house.

"I also asked everyone else to go with us to the festival." He asked. Tsuna grabbed his hair.

"Why did you do that?!" he cried. Reborn smirked.

"So that the others can meet the 3 new guardians. Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, Kyoko will be there too."

Tsuna blushed at picturing Kyoko in a kimono. As they entered the house they were greeted by their friends who dressed up early and were waiting for them. As Tsuna and Gokudera dressed into something special for the occasion, they decided to head off to the shrine since it was going to be a long walk there.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by Kitty, Matt and Kiki. Kiki was wearing a custom made kimono with her hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands left untouched and a pair of sandals. Kiki even spray painted her hair so that she had a few red streaks. Matt was wearing a brown jacket with a red tshirt beneath it and baggy jeans and sneakers. His hair a spray painted silver. Kitty was wearing traditional Chinese top with a pair of black jeans with one leg ripped off and converse boots. Her hair remained as it was.

Tsuna looked at Matt's hair. Matt seemed to noticed. He scratched his cheek.

"While I was sleeping Kiki and Kitty thought it was funny to spray paint my hair." He said. Kitty and Kiki highfived each other. Kitty hugged her brother.

"Neh onii-san. You know we love you." She said. Matt sighed. Kiki looked at everyone.

"It seems there are still people we don't know." She said as she noticed everyone else.

Once everyone introduced each other, they were off to the festival. Kitty talked to Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru. All seemed well with everyone.

When they arrived to the festival, Kitty and Kiki were no where to be found. Matt panicked from having lost his sister in the crowd.

"No! Hibari said if I lose Kitty again he's going to kill me in the most horrible way imagined!" he cried. Tsuna and the others felt bad for him. Then they found Kitty and Kiki trying out the fish catching stand. Kiki seemed to almost always get the fish and Kitty was failing horribly at it. She was on the verge of crying when Matt came to her.

"Here I'll catch a fish for you." He said. Kitty clapped her hands.

"Onii-san to the rescue!" she cried. Matt chuckled and showed his muscles.

"Let your awesome brother show you how to catch a fish!" he exclaimed.

-15 intensed minutes later-

"Onii-san?"

"……."

"Onii-san. Really.. I don't need a fish…."

"No! I'll going to catch one for you!"

-Plop-

The fish just fell back into the water. Matt hung his head in embarrass meant as Kiki laughed at him. Kiki smiled at Matt.

"You're still an awesome onii-san." She assured him. Matt seemed to cheer up by that. Yamamoto laughed.

"Mah. I'll have a shot at this." He said as he paid the owner of the stand and got into fishing position. He quickly and gently got the fish and put it in a bowl. It wasn't just one but two fish. Matt stared in amazement as Kitty watched in admiration.

"It was a two kill!" she exclaimed. Yamamoto laughed as the standowner took his fish and put them in a plastic bag.

Yamamoto held it out for Kitty. She looked at the fish inside.

"Mah. Yamamoto-kun. I can't take it. You won it so you should keep it." She said. Yamamoto laughed.

"I don't have anyplace to put them. Let's just say you're watching them for me." He said cheerfully. Kitty thought about it for a moment before accepting the fish.

"Yay I'm taking care of Yamamoto's fishies! You're the best Yamamoto!" she cried. Kiki grabbed hold of Kitty.

"Let's go try out the other stands!" she cried. Kitty nodded enthusiastically and ran from stand to stand with Kiki. Sometimes Kiki won and sometimes Kitty won. Matt looked over at Yamamoto.

"I bet I can beat you at a lot of things!" he cried. Yamamoto laughed.

"We'll see about that." He laughed as he and Matt competed, seeing who was better then who. Though it was clear who would win. After many competitive games, Matt dropped in defeat.

"You are too pro." He admitted. Yamamoto laughed rubbing the back of his head. Matt wondered how many times a day he spent laughing.

"You just need more practice!" he exclaimed. Matt smiled.

"Maybe I do." He said as he chuckled with Yamamoto. Kiki ran up to them.

"We should pick out a spot to see the fireworks!" she exclaimed. Matt looked around.

"Where's Kitty?" he asked.

"Kitty found a spot for us. I just came to get you guys." She said, Matt and Yamamoto ran with Kiki to Kitty where everyone else was waiting.

Then the fireworks started. Kitty and Kiki looked at them.

"They look so pretty." Kiki said. Kitty nodded. Then they smiled at everyone else.

"Happy New Years guys~!" they exclaimed. Everyone else smiled. From far away Hibari looked over at Where Kitty and the others were, far away from crowds.

Hibari sighed.

"I'll remember to kill Matt for almost losing Kitty again." He said as he left, not even looking at the fireworks. He had to scout around the school.

x………………………………x

Kitty: Happy new years! Sorry this was not very special because I had time limit before I send this in at exactly New Years which was 12:00.

Matt: An hour limit. :D

Kiki: so you better like a enjoy! And also don't be afraid to give new ideas for chapters incase Kitty ever needs them whe she gets writers block. She won't fail you :D

Matt: unless you don't like this chapter Xd

Kitty: D: but but but it's new years T_T

Matt: lol well review to keep her focused!


	3. school?

More Mayhem

Kitty: ahh! Been a long time since I came back to fanfiction again~!

Matt: It's your 100th time ditching fanfiction!

Kitty: give me some credit! I have a life too you know! T_T

Kiki: and what a good life it is :)

Kitty: yes~! After months of searching far and wide I finally found the game im looking for!

Matt: that's good… now just keep adding to the story

Kitty: mah mah fine. I've noticed that it does seem a little HibarixKitty but that's not the issue :D ma him hping to be able to explain it in this chapter :O!

Tsuna sighed as he left for school with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Suddenly he saw Matt Kitty and Kiki running around.

"I think we're lost!" cried Matt. Kiki stuck her tongue out.

"No we're not!" she cried. Matt and her started arguing. Kitty giggled.

"Let's just keep running until we find it!" she cried as she disappeared. Matt and Kiki stpped argueing,

"GAH! At least wait for us!" Matt cried. Kiki drop kicked him.

"Wait for me~" she sang as she ran to catch up with Kitty. Matt got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Itai! That hurt you know!" he yelled as he ran off to the direction Kiki and Kitty disappeared to. Tsuna just stood there.

"Um… what just happened?" he asked. Gokudera shrugged.

"Don't mind them tenth!" Gokudera yelled. "Let's just get to school!" he said. If they had taken a closer look Matt, Kiki and Kitty were wearing a uniform. With that said they walked off to school. Luckily they weren't late and got seated at their desk.

As soon as the teacher walked in he coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Seems like we have 3 new students joining us but it seems that they are-" he got interrupted as the door was kicked open, courtesy of Matt. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. The new students were deffinately Him, Kitty and Kiki. Tsuna hung his head. His life was now officially abnormal.

"Am I too late?" he cried. The teacher just gaped at him. The door was hanging by splints and Matt stood there grinning. The teacher rubbed his temples. _I never should have became a teacher. _He thought as he cleared his throat.

"I suppose you are the new student." The teacher scanned the attendance list.

"Mr. Himedoki?" the teacher asked. Matt nodded. The teacher looked at the door.

"For breaking the door I'm afraid I have to report this to Hibari and you will be serving detention with him." He said. Tsuna felt bad for Matt. It was as if all the bad things happened to Matt.

Suddenly Matt was kicked to the ground. Tsuna knew pretty well who would do something like that.

"Kiki Minasuki here!" cried Kiki as she stood over the fallen form of Matt. Matt twitched and got up knocking Kiki down.

"Ow!" he complained. "First you ate all my breakfast, then drop kick me and now this!" he whined.

He hadn't noticed that most of the girls in class were staring at him blushing. The girls whispered among themselves how cute Matt was and how cool he was. Tsuna sweat dropped.

Kitty poked her head in. She spotted Tsuna and wave frantically at him.

"TSUNA!" she exclaimed. Tsuna wanted nothing more then to sink back into his chair and disappear. All eyes were on him. Well not all… since most of the girls were still ogling over Matt. Tsuna thanked his lucky stars that Kyoko wasn't one of them.

The teacher's eye twitched. This day couldn't get anymore chaotic. He cleared his throat again. Matt blinked.

"Sensei you need a cough drop of something?" he asked. The teacher sighed.

"No. Just introduce youselves." He grumbled. Matt looked at the class. He smiled and waved.

"My name is Matt Himedoki. I might not look it but I'm actually 17 years old. Being held back really gets to you, ya know?" he said. Tsuna's eyes widened. Matt was 17? Older then Hibari by one year. Tsuna wondered what Matt did to get held back so many times. Matt didn't look all to dumb. Tsuna decided to ask him later.

Kiki bowed.

"Hello classmates! My name is Kiki Minasuki! I am 14 years old! My favorite food is cake and I love to talk! Please treat me well!" she said as she bowed. Tsuna looked over at Matt and Kiki. Their uniform was in order. But Kitty's uniform wasn't right. Instead of a white dress shirt she had a black and white checkered hoodie on with the school's black vest on. The school's jacket just hung over her shoulders. Just like Hibari's.

Tsuna had a feeling that Hibari would be onto her when he saw her and her ridiculous uniform. Kitty bounced into the room.

"My name is Kitty Himedoki! I am the same age as all of you! Please treat me as a friend!" she said. Tsuna sighed for the millionth time today.

This was going to be hell.

Kitty: sorry for the very very short chapter! –bows- I'm just too busy updating almost all the stories that I've uploaded.

Matt: she'll make sure to make the next chapter much longer

Kitty: please review and tell me your opinions on Matt Kitty and Kiki.


	4. We're thinking Pool

**Pool Time**

It was a hot spring day as school went on and on. Tsuna sat at his desk and sighed. Spring felt A LOT like summer. Tsuna was afraid to imagine how hot it would be in the summer time. At least their homeroom had the air conditioning on. But it couldn't beat the intensed heat Japan was facing. It was their free period so they could relax from the long spring school day.

Kiki and Kitty sat next to each other and stared out the window.

"Jiiiiiiiiii…." Kiki and Kitty said. Matt looked at them weirdly.

"What language is that?" he asked. Kitty smiled at him.

"Sound effect for staring!" She said. Matt chuckled.

"And what might you be staring at?" he asked.

"The sun!" Kiki cried. Matt looked at her.

"Don't your eyes hurt now?" he asked. 5 long seconds passed before Kiki looked back at Matt.

"Ehh? I can't see you! All I see is green everywhere!" Kiki cried. Kitty flailed.

"Her brain got fried!" she cried. Matt laughed and fell off his seat. Kiki blindly made her way up to Matt and punched him.

"Hiiieeeeee!"

"It's not funny! I Can't see!" she cried. Kitty grabbed her friend by the arm.

"That's not Matt! That's Tsuna!" she cried. Kiki gasped.

"No wonder he screamed that way." She said acting smart. Kitty and Matt sighed.

"You just hurt our boss, Kiki-chan." Kitty said. Kiki bowed and hit her head repeatedly on the floor. Gokudera took out his bombs.

"Have you betrayed Juudaime already?" he cried lighting his bombs. Yamamoto laughed and tried to calm Gokudera down which lead to Gokudera yelling at him.

"Forgive me master!" she cried.

"He will never forgive you!" Gokudera screamed. Yamamoto laughed.

"Maa. Maa let's all calm down." He said. Kiki stay in her position as Tsuna tried to calm her down.

"It's ok. Kiki-chan. You couldn't see right?" he said. Kiki shook her head.

"But that didn't give me permission to miss my target and-" Kiki cut herself off. Matt looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I can see again!" She cried as she pumped her fist in the air as if she won the marathon. Kitty cheered.

"Oh I want to be temporarily blind too!" Kitty cried as she ran for the window. Matt halted Kitty by taking her by the back of her collar.

"No you don't." he stated. Kitty pouted.

"Joykiller."

Kiki stared at the ceiling thinking.

"Mmmmmmmm…"

Kitty looked at her best friend.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. Kiki looked outside.

"Don't stare at the sun again!" cried Matt. Kiki throw her book bag at him.

"I'm not!" she cried as her bookbag hit Matt and sent him back into his seat, which fell over from the impact. Kitty helped her brother up.

"Then what?" Tsuna asked. Kiki pointed out the window.

"Even for global warming don't you think this is a little too extreme of the weather?" she asked. Matt got up from his spot on the floor and Kitty brushed him off.

"Well it's not like we can just tell Mother Nature to cool down." He said.

"I wish we could." Kitty pouted. Kiki clapped her hands.

"Why don't we hit the beach tomorrow?" she asked. Kitty blinked.

"Don't we have school?" she asked. Everyone, minus the grinning Yamamoto, looked at her weirdly.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday." Matt informed her. Kitty blinked.

…..

"EHHH?" she cried. Kiki sighed.

"You're not good with days of the week." She said. Kitty smiled sheepishly.

"Apparently." She said. Kiki nodded.

"So it's decided. We're going to the beach." Matt said. Gokudera glared at her.

"Why are you making choiced for Juudaime?" he cried. Tsuna waved his hands in front of him.

"Actually the beach sounds nice." He said as he smiled imagining a day at the beach.

"That's a good idea Juudaime!" Gokudera said. Matt sighed and frowned.

"Oh great idea Tsuna. Why didn't I think of that?" he said. Kitty giggled.

"Don't worry Matt-nii. Me and Kiki still appreciate you!" she said. Something flew across the room and hit Matt in the head.

"Owwww!" he cried. Kiki smiled.

"My rubber band attack was a success!" she cried. Kitty sweat dropped.

"Well I still appreciate you." She said. Matt facepalmed.

"It's only you." He said. Kiki clapped her hands.

"Ok! I'll go invite Kyoko and Hibari!" she cried. Kitty and Matt stared at her as if she hand two heads.

"What?" Kiki cried defensively.

"Hibari will murder you." Matt said.

"And Hiba-kun doesn't like crowds." Kitty added. Kiki sighed.

"So it's just You guys, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hibari and me. That's only 8 people." She said. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Kiki-Chan….8 is a crowd." He said.

"And to Hiba-kun3 is a crowd." Kitty informed. Kiki sighed.

"Then doesn't he beat you guys up at home?" Kiki said.

Kitty cocked her head.

"Eh?"

"It's you, Matt and Hibari at home. That's 3." Kiki said. Kitty thought about it.

"Maybe he tolerates us." She said. Matt nodded.

"Afterall the three of us grew up together." He said.

"Then how come Kitty is his only best friend?" asked Kiki. Matt cried.

"Is that what Reborn told you?" he said. Kitty giggled.

"Matt is also his best friend though Hibari doesn't really like showing it." She said.

Now Tsuna and the others were really confused.

"Why?" asked Kiki. Kitty pouted.

"Too many questions!" she cried.

The bell rang signaling to them that class had begun again.

"Off to chemistry lab!" cried Kitty as she dragged Kiki and Matt off.

15 minutes later a huge explosion rang the hallway.

"It wasn't me!" cried the distant voice of Kitty.

=TBC=

Kitty: hahazzz :D

Matt: So…. The next chapter we're off to the pool? :D

Kiki: yeah yeah yeahh! Pool!

Kitty: PPPPOOOOOLLLL

Kiki: PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL

Kitty: 

Matt: I THINK WE GET IT!

Kiki and Kitty: Joykiller.

Matt: Hey that hurts D:

Kiki: Kitty's updatedness depends on the reviews, Yes it does. Depending on the views that she gets she decides which stories to update. Or else it all depends on if she feels like writing it or not :

Matt: So do the story a favor and review :D

Kitty: SETBACK! (Kiki and Matt: wha…?)


End file.
